En los días malos
by Silvara Alhana
Summary: El dichoso papel llevaba un año viajando en su mochila, aunque en realidad ya no lo necesitaba. Nunca lo había marcado, pero se sabía el número de teléfono como si lo tuviera tatuado en la piel. El número de Sam, el número de teléfono de la residencia de Stanford. Atención: slash/incesto


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CW Network, de Warner Bros y Eric Kripke

**Beta**: Hermione Drake. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias.

**Notas**:

Viñeta ubicada durante la estancia de Sam en Stanford.

No sé qué me pasa que últimamente no puedo parar de escribir sobre estos chicos. Tengo mil ideas en la cabeza y el único problema es que me falta tiempo para ponerlas en "papel". Así que tendréis que disculparme por tanto spam.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

**EN LOS DÍAS MALOS**

No había sido un buen día. Un vampiro decapitado, tres muertos (con familia, nombres, apellidos) y una nueva cicatriz en la espalda eran el resultado que tendría que apuntar en una de sus listas. En una de las miles de listas que Dean archivaba en su memoria como un atlas de las cosas que debían haber sido y lo que habían resultado ser al final. Fracasos, éxitos. Sobre todo fallos. Y sobre todo propios.

Se tumbó sobre la cama chirriante y sospechosamente turbia de aquel antro. Era peor que las habitaciones donde se solían alojar (lo que ya era mucho decir), pero daba igual. Agotado era la palabra que le definía ese día en muchos sentidos. Así que sacó de su bolsa el trozo de papel al que recurría en esos momentos (arrugado, amarillento, cortesía del motel "Loyalty Inn") y lo estrujó entre sus dedos. Miró hacia el techo. El dichoso papelito llevaba un año viajando en su mochila, aunque en realidad ya no lo necesitaba. Nunca lo había marcado, pero se sabía el número de teléfono como si lo tuviera tatuado en la piel, grabado con una navaja. El número de Sam, el número de teléfono de la residencia de Stanford.

Sam.

Sam, desde luego, también formaba parte de muchas de sus listas. De tantas que cuando lo pensaba era como entrar en una fiesta temática. Algunas de ellas eran confesables y otras… de dudosa publicidad, por decirlo de forma amable. Durante ese último año, los intentos de llamarle, de escucharle, estaban dentro de su top cinco de prueba y error. Y lo cierto era que aunque Dean se esforzaba por evitarlo, el impulso siempre terminaba llegando y siempre de la misma manera, como una maldición.

Dean tenía demasiados días malos.

Y hoy no era una excepción. La tentación se había presentado en forma de "voy a buscar algo de cenar" y de John largándose de la habitación. Estaba solo, podía llamarle, tenía tiempo y era un buen momento. Miró de reojo el móvil que descansaba sobre la mesilla. Estaba casi convencido… Sin embargo, llegó al punto muerto al que llegaba siempre, a la gran pregunta: ¿qué iba a decirle? Tal vez un "eh, tío, ¿qué tal?, ¿ya te has ligado a todas las universitarias?" o tal vez un "hey, Sammy, ¿cómo van los exámenes?". Algo así como una conversación normal. La normalidad que Sam siempre había deseado. Pero Dean se sentía incapaz. No después de aquella noche: los gritos, los portazos, Sam envuelto en fuego, su padre en una espiral de "no vuelvas jamás" y Dean separándolos, viendo cómo su familia se desmoronaba, rogando a Sammy que no se marchara.

Fue, sin duda, la peor noche de su vida.

Sacudió la cabeza para espantar el recuerdo. Los puños apretados, los ojos cerrados. Le resultaba increíble que Sammy hubiera sido capaz de largarse, de arrancarle una parte de su ser, de abandonarle… Y entonces se dio cuenta de que se le habían pasado las ganas de llamar a su hermano. Ya no quería oír su "Dean" (suave, susurrado, repleto de estremecimientos), lo que quería era ir hasta Stanford y partirle la cara o ir hasta Stanford y abrazarle (tan fuerte), arrancarle la respiración, pegarle un puñetazo y enredarse otra vez en la dinámica incomprensible de tú y yo, contigo, nosotros, hasta el final. Se incorporó en la cama. Lo odiaba por haberse ido a buscar la normalidad a 1000 kilómetros de distancia, por huir de allí, de él. Lo odiaba porque lo que realmente quería en ese momento era ir a Stanford y arrancarle la yugular a bocados (la camiseta, los vaqueros) como aquella noche cuando Sam cumplió los dieciocho años, como las noches, los días, las tardes, que siguieron a aquella antes de que Dean le dijera: "Sam, basta, esto no puede ser".

Eso era lo que quería, pero la sinceridad nunca había sido su fuerte. Alcohol y negación eran ahora su especialidad.

Y su día malo, sin duda, estaba empeorando por momentos. Hundió la cabeza entre sus manos mientras la culpabilidad se le agolpaba en la boca del estómago. Ácida, agria, insistente. Mientras hurgaba en sus recuerdos, en sus listados inconfesables. Contuvo el aliento, porque de repente tenía el sabor de Sam en los labios. Quería machacar a su cerebro, por poder evocar todavía, con tanta precisión, aquella borrachera. Aquella noche de primavera en el bar de carretera un millón mientras su padre cazaba, a cien kilómetros de allí, un ghoul. El alcohol (cervezas, whisky, ron), las dos chicas con pinta de tener unas piernas fáciles y una boca rápida, y el regalo de cumpleaños que, después de muchos tragos, le pidió Sam al oído. Un susurro ebrio, cargado de intenciones, un "vámonos de aquí, Dean, vámonos a la habitación. Tú y yo". Lo recordaba a la perfección. Recordaba que él no pudo (no quiso) decirle que no. La necesidad de Sam, su propia desesperación, explotando en besos, en gemidos. La puerta cerrándose tras de ellos, enredados, adheridos el uno al otro, sellando el primer apunte de una lista imperdonable, confirmando una maldición. El rostro de Sam, encendido, ansioso, salvaje, mientras le quitaba los pantalones con urgencia. Mientras Dean besaba su pecho, su cuello, mientras se derretía empapado en alcohol, empapado en Sam, en su sabor. Era incapaz de olvidarlo, de olvidar que fue la primera vez que el orgasmo, que el sexo le arrancaba la piel para dejarlo expuesto, muriéndose, sin aliento, atrapado entre murmullos de complicidad, de "feliz cumpleaños".

Sammy sonriendo…

Casi podía verlo, tocarlo.

Y de pronto, un portazo. Dean alzó la vista con rapidez (reflejos de cazador) y ahí estaba John, de pie, junto a su cama. Había vuelto, para disolver la ilusión, para devolverle la imagen de una habitación sucia y desvencijada. Para arrancarle a Sam de sus entrañas.

—Dos hamburguesas completas, patatas y cervezas —dijo, lanzándole una bolsa grasienta—. Come algo, hoy ha sido un día complicado.

A Dean le costó varios segundos reaccionar. Volver a la puta realidad. Quitarse el sabor de su hermano. Su padre le miraba con algo de preocupación. Y Dean no sabía si culparle o sentirse agradecido por la interrupción.

No quería saberlo. Optó por fingir.

—Sí —dijo, estirándose y levantándose de la cama—, pero primero necesito una ducha. Creo que huelo a muerto.

Disimuladamente, volvió a doblar el pequeño papel y lo guardó en su bolsa. Hoy no iba a ser el día. No iba a llamar a Sam. Tampoco iba a ir a buscarlo a Stanford.

Desde luego, el de hoy había sido un día verdaderamente malo.


End file.
